wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan is de eerste boss encounter in Ulduar (instance), en wordt gevonden in de Formation Grounds. De meeste spelers zullen bij deze encounter niet hun normale vaardigheden gebruiken, maar zullen Siege vehicles gebruiken om deze machine te verslaan (net zoals de draken bij Malygos fase 3). De rest van Ulduar is gesloten totdat deze boss is verslagen. Hard Mode vereist dat de spelers Flame Leviathan verslaan met ten minste één (tot een maximum van vier) torens nog staande. Informatie Voor het gevecht met Flame Leviathan begint, stappen de spelers in één van de drie voertuigen: een Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, of Salvaged Siege Engine. Spelers moeten zich eerst door een groot Iron dwarf leger heen vechten voordat ze Flame Leviathan bereiken, en hem kunnen verslaan met de voertuigen. In tegenstellnig tot andere voertuigen, is de effectiviteit afhankelijk van het gear van de speler. Mimiron heeft de Flame Leviathan als deel van het V0-L7R-0N wapen platform gebouwd, en daardoor is het een geduchte tegenstander. Flame Leviathan verscheidene hard modes. De Flame Leviathan encounter bevat vier torens die, indien niet vernietigd, het gevecht moeilijker maken, wat ook resulteert in meer loot en achievements, net zoals Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum. Hard Mode vereist dat de encounter wordt begonnen door met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon te praten. Normal Mode wordt bereikt door alle vier de torens te vernietigen of door de encounter te beginnen door met Brann Bronzebeard te praten, waarbij je alle torens gewoon kan laten staan. Voertuigen Bij het Expedition Base Camp aan het begin vand e instance, stappen de spelers in hun voertuigen: vijf van ieder type in Heroic, en twee van ieder in Normal. Iedereen in de raid krijgt één van de volgende rollen: * Siege Engine Bestuurder – ramt tegen gebouwen, werpt vijanden terug met een silence, verhoogt snelheid om buiten gevaar te blijven. * Siege Engine Passagier – Schiet Pyrite uit de lucht, en assisteert met het beschieten van vijanden. Ontbrandt teervlekken met anti-air raketten. * Demolisher Bestuurder – Lanceert lange afstands vuurballen en speciale pyrite kratten die zeer veel schade doen. Lanceert eventueel ook de passagier. * Demolisher Passagier – verzamelt Pyrite kratten en vult de demolisher, kan zichzelf in de katapult laden om weggeschoten te worden. Ontbrandt teervlekken met anti-air raketten. * Chopper Bestuurder – Plaatst brandbare teervlekken en kan zeer snel een passagier oppikken en in veiligheid brengen. In het geval van een wipe, duurt het een paar minuten voor de boss verdwijnt, waarna de voertuigen opnieuw verschijnen met volledige health. Salvaged Chopper * 504,000 HP als je zelf unbuffed bent * 1 Bestuurder + 1 passagier Vaardigheden * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SonicShockwave.png Sonic Horn (20 energy) – Stuurt een krachtgolf vanaf de chopper, welke 6300 to 7700 damage aan alle vijanden binnen 35 yards in een frontale kegel doet. * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_OilJets.png Tar – Plaatst een teervlek die de bewegingen van vijanden vertraagt. De teer kan ontbrandt worden. Blijft 45 seconden liggen. (15 sec cooldown) * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_RocketBoost.png Speed Boost (50 energy) – Ontbrandt de turbo van de chopper, waarbij de snelheid verhoogt wordt met 100% voor 5 sec. * Bestand:32px-INV_Gizmo_HealthPotionPack.png First Aid Kit – geneest je passagier tot vol health gedurende 4 sec. (1 min cooldown) Salvaged Demolisher * 630,000 HP als je zelf unbuffed bent * 50 Energy (Pyrite Ammo) * 1 Bestuurder + 1 passagier Vaardigheden van de bestuurder *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherFlameCatapult.png Hurl Boulder – Gooit een groot rotsblok in de verte, die 27000 tot 33000 schade aan vijanden binnen 8 yards van de explosie. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_LiquidPyrite_blue.png Hurl Pyrite Barrel (5 pyrite) - Gooit een bal van blue pyrite in de verte, welke schade doet maar de pyrite vernietigt. geeft ook een debuff die schade doet per seconde voor 10 seconden welke 10x kan verhogen. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherRam.png Ram - Ramt alle vijanden voor de demolisher, doet 19000 tot 21000 schade en gooit de vijanden een stuk naar achteren. Doet ook 2160 tot 2640 schade aan gebouwen. (4 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_LaunchPlayer.png Throw Passenger - Lanceert een passagier die zichzelf geladen heeft. (2 sec cooldown) Vaardigheden van de passagier *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SiegeEngineCannon.png Mortar – Vuurt een explosief schot af, welke vuurschade doet aan alle vijanden in het getroffen gebied. (1 sec cooldown) een onzorgvuldige treffer doet slechts 5,000 schade, terwijl een voltreffer wel 120,000 schade kan doen. Doet ongeveer 2,300 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_MissileLarge_Red.png Anti-Air Rocket – Vuurt een explosieve raket af, die explodeert zodra hij in contact komt met (vliegende) vijanden. (0.25 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_Hook_01.png Grab Crate – Gebruikt de harpoen om pyrite kratten te pakken. Pakt een geselecteerd krat Liquid Pyrite, wat de Demolisher herlaadt met 25 Pyrite. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_PowertoWheels.png Increased Speed (25 pyrite) – Injecteert liquid pyrite in de motor, wat de snelheid verhoogt met 100%. Duurt 20 sec. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_EngGizmos_27.png Load into Catapult – Laad jezelf in de katapult-arm, om door de bestuurder weggeschoten te worden. (30 sec cooldown) Salvaged Siege Engine * 1,134,000 HP als je zelf unbuffed bent * 1 Bestuurder + 1 Passagier + 2 Extra passagiers die niet kunnen aanvallen. Vaardigheden van de bestuurder *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherRam.png Ram (40 Stoomdruk) – Ramt alle vijanden voor de Siege Engine, doet 22501 tot 27501 schade en gooit de vijanden een stuk naar achteren. Doet ook 2850 tot 3150 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_EngGizmos_12.png Electroshock (38 Stoomdruk) – Geeft een stroomstoot aan alle vijanden 25 yards voor de Siege Engine. Onderbreekt spellcasting en voorkomt dat er geen vaardigheid kan worden gebruikt van dat type schade voor 4 sec. (10 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_RocketBoost.png Steam Rush (40 Stoomdruk) – Geeft de Siege Engine een korte turbo, waarbij hij naar voren sprint, schade doet en vijanden naar achteren gooit. (15 sec cooldown) Vaardigheden van de passagier *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_MissileLarge_Red.png Anti-Air Rocket (10 Stoomdruk) – Vuurt een explosieve raket af, die explodeert zodra hij in contact komt met (vliegende) vijanden. (0.25 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SiegeEngineCannon.png Fire Cannon (20 Stoomdruk) – Vuurt het kanon af. Een onzorgvuldige treffer doet slechts 5,000 schade, terwijl een voltreffer wel 120,000 schade kan doen. Doet ongeveer 2,300 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_ShellShieldGenerator.png Shield Generator – Activeert de schildgenerator op de Siege Engine, welke een bepaalde hoeveelheid fysieke, vuur, ijs en Arcane schade absorbeert voor 5 seconde lang. (1 min cooldown) Trash informatie Steelforge Defender - 12,600 - 31,500 HP Ulduar Colossus - 1,575,000 - 4,410,000 HP Mechagnome Battletank - 1,575,000 - 5,040,000 HP Mechanostriker 54-A - 50,400 - 151,200 HP Runeforged Sentry - 269,620 HP Titanium Stormlord - 252,000 - 756,000 HP Gebouwen *'Storm Beacon' – heeft een portaal onderin waaruit een constante stroom van vijanden komt. Elke beacon reageert op spelers in een kleine radius om zich heen. *'Tower of Storms' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Flames' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Frost' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Life' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. Vaardigheden Flame Leviathan *Bestand:32px-Spell_Fire_Incinerate.pngFlame Vents – een 10-seconde channeled cast welke een AoE doet van 2,000 damage per seconde rondom de boss. *Bestand:32px-INV_Ammo_Bullet_08.pngBattering Ram – werpt vijanden in melee-range terug en geeft een debuff die de inkomende schade met 100% verhoogt. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Warrior_InnerRage.pngGathering Speed – Verhoogt langzaam de bewegings snelheid met 5% per buff, tot een maximum van 20 buffs (100% meer snelheid). * Missile Barrage – Alle machines en spelers die niet in een machine zitten krijgen 700 schade elke 1 á 2 seconden. Normal Mode Als je met Brann Bronzebeard praat om de event te starten, zonder met de Lore Keeper te praten, zullen alle torens niet actief worden en wordt de encounter in normal mode gestart. Als je per ongeluk toch met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon praat voordat je met Brann praat, Kan je wel gewoon normal mode doen, door alle vier de torens te vernietigen. Hard Mode Flame Leviathan's Hard Mode wordt geactiveerd door met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon te praten in de staging area. Door dit te doen activeer je alle vier "orbital defense weapons", vernoemd naar de Beschermers van Ulduar. Je kan individuele systemen uitschakelen door de corresponderende toren te vernietigen. Elke toren in Hard Mode die blijft staan, zal de health van Flame Leviathan verhogen met 50% (en elke daaropvolgende toren vermeerderd de vorige torens), samen met de buffs en debuffs per individuele toren: *'Tower of Storms' (Thorim's Hammer) – Verhoogt Flame Leviathan's fysieke schade met 25%. Kort na de start van het gevecht, zal Flame Leviathan Thorim's Hammer activeren. Thorim's Hammer laat Kolommen van licht verschijnen welke vlak daarna 10% (rond 150k) schade doen aan alle vijanden in de kolommen samen met een 1% damage AoE aan alle voertuigen. In totaal verschijnen er 20 kolommen. Flame Leviathan activeert dit maar één keer. *'Tower of Flames' (Mimiron's Inferno) – Verhoogt Flame Leviathan's Fire Damage met 50%. Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Mimiron's Inferno activeren. Mimiron's Inferno zorgt ervoor dat er langzaam vuurballen uit de lucht vallen. de vuurballen starten waar Flame Leviathan de kamer binnenkomt en gaat vervolgens met de klok mee in een ruitvorm door de kamer. zodra een vuurbal de grond raakt, doet deze AoE schade aan alle voertuigen in de buurt, en laat een vuurzee achter die schade doen aan ieder voertuig dat dit aanraakt voor een bepaalde tijd. Dit effect blijft het gehele gevecht actief. *'Tower of Frost' (Hodir's Fury) – Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Hodir's Fury activeren. Hodir's Fury zorgt voor een aantal wit-blauwe stralen die spelers achterna zitten. De straal zelf doet geen schade, maar zodra het stopt boven een voertuig, zal het een ijsbal oproepen die frost damage aan alle vijanden in de buurt doet, en ze in ijs bevriezen, waardoor ze 1% schade per seconde krijgen. Het ijs wordt gebroken door een vuur-aanval. Dit effect blijft het hele gevecht actief. *'Tower of Life' (Freya's Ward) – Verminderd Fire Damage aan Flame Leviathan met 10%.Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Freya's Ward activeren. Freya's Ward geeft een groene lichtstraal in iedere hoek van de kamer. Plant-monsters komen uit deze lichtstralen en assisteren Flame Leviathan door schade te doen aan spelers-voertuigen. HP waardes van Flame Leviathan per # Torens in tact (Heroic / Normal) *0 Torens = 70M / 23M *1 Toren = 98M / 32M *2 Torens = 137M / 45M *3 Torens = 192M / 63M *4 Torens = 269M / 88M Strategie 10/25-man Normal Mode Nadat de laatste groep trash-monsters is verslagen, zal de boss verschijnen en zal willekeurig een Siege Engine of Demolisher achtervolgen. Het voertuig dat wordt gevolgd zal een paarse pijl boven zich hebben, zodat iedereen weet welk voertuig dit is. De gemarkeerde speler zal zo snel mogelijk moeten vluchten en blijven vluchten zolang de Flame Leviathan hem volgt. Als de gemarkeerde speler sterft, zal de boss een ander willekeurig voertuig gaan volgen. Elke 30 seconden zal de Flame Leviathan een ander voertuig gaan volgen, niet afhankelijk van het feit of de gevolgde speler was gedood of niet. Het doel van het gevecht is om de gemarkeerde speler de Flame Leviathan te laten volgen, zodat de rest van de spelers zo veel mogelijk schade kunnen doen. De rol van ieder voertuig: *Salvaged Chopper: :De belangrijkste rol van de choppers is om zoveel mogelijk teer voor de boss te gooien. Doe alleen schade aan de boss met "Sonic Horn" als "Tar" op een cooldown zit. *Salvaged Demolisher: :Demolishers doen lange afstand schade. Bij normal mode, zal gebruik van "Boulder" genoeg zijn voor de bestuurder. "Pyrite Barrel" kan meer schade doen, maar is niet persé nodig. Omdat "Pyrite Barrel" een hoeveelheid pyrite nodig heeft, is het beter voor beginnende groepen om dit niet te gebruiken, en de pyrite te gebruiken voor "Increased Speed". De passagier doet schade met "Mortar". :Demolishers moeten zo veel mogelijk op afstand blijven. Zodra een demolisher gemarkeerd wordt, moet deze zo snel mogelijk vluchten. Als het lijkt of de boss gaat inhalen, moet de passagier "Increased Speed" gebruiken. Blijf dit volhouden tot de boss weer een ander achtervolgt. Zodra dit gebeurd, ga je verder met schade doen. :Als de pyrite-bar niet meer vol is, moet de passagier wat pyrite uit de lucht schieten en oppikken met "Grab Crate". *Salvaged Siege Engine: :Siege engines doen schade en onderbreken de Flame Leviathan. Zorg dat je altijd in de buurt bent van de boss en doe schade met "Ram" en "Fire Cannon". Probeer wat stoom-kracht te sparen om de Flame Vents te onderbreken met "Electroshock". :Zodra de boss van target gaat wisselen (addons zoals Deadly Boss Mods geven een 5 seconden waarschuwing), moeten ze wegrijden van de boss. Zodra een siege engine het target van de boss is, moet deze zo snel mogelijk wegwezen. De bestuurder kan "Steam Rush" gebruiken zodra deze van de cooldown is. De passagier moet alleen "Shield Generator" gebruiken als de boss erg dichtbij is, vanwege de lange cooldown en het snel wegebben van het effect. Blijf vluchten zolang je een target bent. Zodra een ander weer target is, ga je verder met schade doen. Flame Leviathan is een redelijk eenvoudig gevecht in normal mode. Het is prima te doen zonder de boss te "stunnen" (besproken in de volgende sectie). Er is ook geen spcifieke rol of klasse vereiste voor de spelers en het gear-vereiste is ook niet erg hoog. 10/25-man Hard Mode Vanaf patch 3.1.2 krijg je nu één extra Emblem of Conquest als je 1 of meer torens in tact laat voor het gevecht met Flame Leviathan in 25 man. Dit heeft ook het effect dat je in 10 man in plaats van een Emblem of Valor een Emblem of Conquest krijgt. Alleen door alle vier de torens in tact te laten krijg je de loot uit de Hard Mode tabel. Allereerst: Flame Leviathan hard mode is een complex gevecht en er zijn vele manieren om dit te doen, afhankelijk van je groep's gear en kunde. Wees niet bang om te expirimenteren en uit te vinden wat voor jullie het beste werkt. Begin met alle benodigde plekjes in de voertuigen op te vullen, met uitzondering van de chopper-passagiers, en clear de Iron Concourse, maar laat het gewenste aantal torens staan. Voordat je het laatste groepje trash verslaat, zorg je ervoor dat je een goed kiting-pad hebt uitgestippeld, en wees er zeker van dat iedereen deze zo veel mogelijk volgt. Zodra het gevecht met de Boss begint, laadt 1 van de demolisher passagiers zichzelf in de katapult en wordt op de Flame Leviathan geschoten. Het heeft de voorkeur om hiervoor een caster (zoals een Mage of Warclock) te gebruiken, omdat deze beide Turrets op de boss makkelijk kunnen aanvallen. Deze persoon moet zo hard mogelijk werken om beide turrets neer te halen. de rest van de raid volgt het normale gevechtspatroon. De demolisher MET passagier kan zijn schade doen door "Pyrite Barrel" te gebruiken, maar alleen als de passagier constant zijn Pyrite blijft aanvullen en daar heel stipt in is. Als je een goed team hebt in de demolisher, kunnen ze ZEER veel schade doen door de "Blue Pyrite debuff" op de Flame Leviathan te houden. De passagier kan constant het vliegende Pyrite uit de lucht schieten en het binnenhalen om je pyrite-bar te vullen met 25 (5 schoten). Een blijvende stack van 10 Blue Pyrite kan rond de 100K-150K schade doen en hoeft maar elke 10 seconden ververst te worden. Blue Pyrite stacking is uitermate belangrijk in het verslaan van Hard Mode met 4 Torens. Zodra de turrets vernietigt zijn, zal de boss gestunned zijn, waarbij hij 50% meer schade zal krijgen. Zijn snelheids-buff zal ook weer op 0 gezet worden hierdoor, en de turret-speler zal in de lucht worden geschoten. (Je kan wachten tot de boss 10 stacks van "Gathering Speed" heeft, alvorens hem te stunnen. De reden hiervoor is om het "op de boss schieten" van de speler te minimaliseren om fouten te voorkomen. Bovendien is de boss nog prima te kiten met 10 stacks.) Zodra dit gebeurd moeten alle Siege Engines en Demolishers voluit schade doen. Alle choppers moeten zo snel mogelijk de turret-speler(s) oppikken en deze te healen met "First Aid Kit". Zodra de stun is verdwenen begin je weer van voren af aan met het op de boss schieten van de demolisher-passagier. Loot 10 man rewards per aantal Torens: :0: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Valor x1 :1: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 :2: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 + Recept + Runed Orb :3: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recept + Runed Orb :4: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recept + Runed Orb + Hard Loot x1 25 man Rewards Leaving towers up for hard mode rewards progressively better loot, similar to normal mode. Flame Leviathan also has a standard Heroic Ulduar Boss chance of dropping a runed orb, a crafting recipe, and a Fragment of Val'anyr. It has been confirmed by multiple kills that you can have multiple recipe and runed orb. :0 Towers: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x1 :1 Tower: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 :2: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 + Runed Orb x2 :3: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recipe + Runed Orb x2 :4: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recipe + Runed Orb x2 + Hard Loot x1 Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Ulduar mobs